Talk:Earth-928
I removed the Category:Imprint tag because the more appropriate Marvel 2099 article handles the imprint side of it. While to some degree it makes sense to keep everything 2099-related in one place, it makes more sense to leave the Earth-#### pages for "in-character" information like universe history and characters, and the Imprint pages to discuss staffing and behind-the-scenes history. -- WhyBother 13:51, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Alternate reality I heard somewhere that Earth-928 is an alternate furure of Earth-616, elsewhrere I heard that after M-Day stayed only two alternate futures of 616: Earth-1191 and Earth-80521. So is 928 an alternate future of 616, or not? SF (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) As the future "come and goes", it's still possible that that future is one of the possible. That affirmation about 2 future with mutants was very unclear and controversial, because of the multiple possibilities as each step of the time. Undoniel (talk) 14:27, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Everytime O'Hara goes back in time, he ends up in 616. Enda McNabola (talk) 20:53, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :@Enda, other characters from different futures (Like Kang) has ended up on 616 when they traveled back in to the past too.--Primestar3 (talk) 17:36, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :: The Q&A at the end of Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 14 pretty much states that Earth-928 is the default future of Earth-616. Other characters from alternate universes who go back in time and end up in Earth-616, like Cable, Mayday, and Kang, do so because their timelines branch off of Earth-616. Arawn 999 (talk) 21:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Population structure paragraphe how created such gallery with a roll out menu as on the old ultimate page ?(it seems to be the best way to insert the population and teams of this earth, and their affiliation without adding several noted in green.. Undoniel (talk) 14:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Future of Earth-616? I was wondering if Earth-928 is the actual future of 616 as even though it is listed as an alternate reality how come events of earth 616 have impact on 928?(as seen in the comics and Spider-Man:Edge Of Time videogame) Sabilsadat (talk) 16:18, August 10, 2014 (UTC)Sabilsadat It was confirmed that 928 is the future of 616 on the question pages of The Amazing Spiderman Vol 3 #14 SpiderMatty (talk) 08:24, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Residents The vast majority of this article is just a list of people that live on Earth-928. I would like to simplify things and move all residents to their own page a la New York City/Residents --Nurdboy42 (talk) 20:51, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Post-Marvel NOW! Continuity While I'm not the most familiar with all of 2099, since 2099: Manifest Destiny Vol 1 1 is now Earth-96943 per the appendix, this reality is likely the original 928. Copeinator123 (talk) 04:54, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, the handbooks said it was Earth-928 all along, we simply had kept them separate because Manifest Destiny made it impossible to reconcile the two, but with that issue retconned, that pretty much clears everything up. -- Annabell (talk) 05:10, October 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, although this retcon clears a lot of unresolved things, there are still many other reasons to keep Earth-928 and "Earth-TRN588" separated; for example, Tyler Stone's death in , opposed to him being pretty much alive in and , or Punisher, who died in but appeared in and finally died in , and I could provide several other examples, such as the issue regarding Stone's knowledge of Spider-Man's real identity ( ) or, again, Spider-Man's clash against Venom, which on Earth-TRN588 happened before Miguel took over as CEO of Alchemax. I think we should at least wait for the new 2099 arc in Amazing Spider-Man and the 2099 "reboot"" in November... -- Duellante magic (talk) 05:58, October 10, 2019 (UTC) ::: Well, there is a thing about Marvel 2099 continuity. In recent years it has been revisited by Time-Travelers quite frequently, and each instance of Time Travel by necessity brings with it an alternate timeline. Prior to 2012, it was quite easy to separate the 2099 continuities: you had the original run plus Timestorm, Exiles and Marvel Knights versions. Nowadays, you have Time-Traveling X-Men, Deadpool and Spider-People popping in back and forth, with each iteration being slightly different. That said, one thing that remained consistent is that the "current" Miguel from 2013-2017 runs is identified as being from "Earth-928" in stories and Handbooks alike, with Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1 still being his first appearance. It's pretty clear that Peter David who wrote both Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2-3 and Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 simply choose to ignore everything after his infamous departure from after Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 44 up until 2099: Manifest Destiny Vol 1 1 (which was then considered to be in-canon for Earth-928). There's also a "small" issue of Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 25 ending year with 2100 A.D. happening in the "future". ::: I see several possible actions that can be taken here: :::# Assume that everything from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 45 onwards is also part of "Manifest Destiny" Earth-96943 timelime, split into it by time travel in Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 17, which chronologically happened prior to the flooding of Neuva York. While this results in a neat and coherent picture in both Earth-96943 and the "new" Earth-928 timeline (which incorporates everything from Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 17 up until Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 25), this requires to make an assumption not based on official sources, as the Appendix only mentions Manifest Destiny specifically. :::# Isolate things contradicted by modern 2099 runs (Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 45 - 2099: World of Tomorrow Vol 1 8) into a TRN and simply move everything from "Earth-TRN588" back into Earth-928. This will result in an ongoing story from the 90s being spread over 3 different realities, but it will be fully compliant with this wiki's policy on TRNs in case of major Time-Travel changes. :::# Do nothing besides the "Manifest Destiny" split and keep treating any modern appearances of base 2099 as "Earth-TRN588," with the original Earth-928 having ended in 2099: World of Tomorrow Vol 1 8. Clearly the worst choice, as it is both confusing and misleading to the readers and does represent the viewpoint of the modern writers. :::# As a subsection of 3., we could simply wait until the new 2099 storyline from 2099 Alpha Vol 1 1 wraps up in just two months. The cover of which reminds me by the way, that there is a whole different 2099 from Deadpool Vol 4 6 which doesn't even have a TRN yet... ::: Anyway, thoughts on those? HBK123 (talk) 09:07, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Further contunuity discussions So, as expected "The Future Is in Peril" event had added even more complications to the already messy continuity of 2099. In Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 34 Miguel O'Hara states that while all other people from various different futures who visit Earth-616 are indeed actually from parallel universes, Miguel's reality is the definitive future of Earth-616 and any changes in it affect that future instantly. This would actually be in line in what was recently depicted in Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 17-19 and Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2-3, as well as possibly Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 3 1/All-New X-Men Annual Vol 1 1. Of course that would also contradict the multiversal rule of Time Travel followed by this wiki and supposedly Marvel editorial. And of course the character himself can be plain wrong: I'm just putting it here for the record. The other issue is that pages like Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 25 and Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 32 have been treating the "current" 2099 universe as Earth-23291 from Secret Wars (2015), based on the mention of it supposedly being Roberta Mendez (Earth-23291)'s native timeline. I would like to dispute that, noting "a" Roberta clearly existed in more than one version of 2099, including the one from Earth-TRN590, which we're currently treating as a reality warp of Earth-928, so that is a conjecture at best. Still, if the characters from the ongoing event are to be tagged as Earth-23291 natives in appearances, it would result in a bunch of redlinks and possibly incorrectly created new articles. Personally, I would prefer to treat all "current" characters as natives of Earth-928 (which because of reality changes currently may or may not be similar to Earth-23291) just to avoid erroneously creating new articles that will need to be fixed after this event is over. Another option is to implement a "Secret Wars"-like lock on creating new 2099 articles for the duration of this event. Thoughts? HBK123 (talk) 12:10, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :Let's do a small recap first: : -19 --> A new 2099 timeline is introduced, which takes elements from Peter David's original Spider-Man 2099 run. The diverging point seems to be somewhere around , after Miguel O'Hara learns that Tyler Stone is his biological father and his brother Gabriel admit knowing Miguel is Spider-Man. (The events of are acknowledged as having happened) : --> Superior Spider-Man ends up in 2099 A.D., where he meets Gabriel O'Hara, who confirms the validity of the previous assumptions. : -7 --> The "new" 2099 is listed as Earth-928; the issues' plot is set a short time after Tyler Stone blocked Spider-Man in the past in Superior Spider-Man #19, which was thought to be somewhere around . Miguel, however, mentions Strange 2099 and Venom, both encountered in later issues of the original series. The current point in the timeline has to be somewhere after (the last issue written by Peter David, who is also the writer of Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2-3). Punisher 2099, however, is shown as alive, although he died in during the original series due to events caused by Doom's self-appointing himself Presidents of the United States of America. As later reinforced by an Uncanny Avengers run, in this "new" Earth-928, Doom has not become POTUS. : -10 --> Miguel returns to a different 2099, dubbed Earth-TRN589. In those issues Miguel refers to a previous meeting between him and an alternate version of Maestro, which happened in Peter David's Captain Marvel run. : Secret Wars 2099 --> Introduces another 2099 reality numbered Earth-23291; the Captain America and the Iron Man of said reality, Roberta Mendez and Sonny Frisco, ended up on Earth-616 after the Secret Wars. : -16 --> Earth-TRN589 is replaced again by a new timeline dubbed Earth-TRN590, in which the Sinister Six leads Alchemax. The Sinister Six are later brought to the past by the Fist, a criminal organization led by Tyler Stone, who has mysteriously traveled back to Earth-616, possibly through a device he obtained back in (if he is really Tyler Stone from the "new" Earth-928) or through an unrevealed process (if he is Tyler Stone from Earth-TRN590, which now seems more likely). : --> Miguel restores what he defines his 2099, sending Captain America 2099 / Roberta Mendez there in order to have her rejoin her family. Based on this and on a Defenders referenced made by Cap at the end of the issue (which refers to , set on Earth-23291), the reality has been described as Earth-23291, but it could be also true that Roberta's family exist also on the "new" Earth-928. Miguel returns in this 2099 just in time to see it becoming 2100 A.D. : "The Future Is in Peril" --> This timeline is the same featured in and the new 2099 relaunch event. This reality seems to have nothing to do with either Earth-23291 and Earth-928 (both the "original" and the "newest" incarnation), as some characters have a completely different origin (Spider-Man 2099 and Ghost Rider 2099 are on top of my mind, but Punisher 2099 is also suspicious). I really do not know what to do, maybe the best act is to wait until the end of the event and then compare notes. :Duellante magic (talk) 20:46, November 22, 2019 (UTC)